A user equipment has been advanced to perform multiple functions such as communicating with others, exchanging personal information, accessing Internet banking, and electronic payments as well as capturing images, playback of music/video files, playing games, receiving a broadcasting signal, and storing personal information. Lately, such a multifunctional user equipment has been receiving greater attention.
Since the user equipment provides various functions requiring personal information such as electronic payments and accessing Internet banking, there have been many methods introduced for strengthening a security of the user equipment. The most popular security method may be using a password. For example, a user may set up a password configured of four digits of numbers or characters. After a user equipment enters a locked state, the user must enter the password using a keypad of the user equipment to unlock the user equipment.
However, such a method may not be secure enough to protect personal information stored in a user equipment because the password might be easily revealed to others. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements in the way of protecting personal information stored in the user equipment from others.